Total Drama Crossover
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: The sixth season of Total Drama has finally began and takes place in an alternate universe where worlds like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evangelion, Sailor Moon, Mean Girls and other world coliade. Who will be this years' champion on Total. Drama. Crossover. Beta wanted.


**A/N: ****This was based off a meme I did on deviantart which consists of MANY fandoms. I based the challenges off existing ones becuase I was having a hard time comming up with challanges that were subtle for Total Drama. So pardon me for my orginality. Keep in mind that this is a wacky AU, that makes no sense what so ever, so everyone is in their teens, with the acception of Spike since he looks like he is in his late teens. Yes, even Adrian. **

**Also since this is based off the actual show, foul language has been censored off, since it takes place during a television show. In canon, they censor off naughty words, so I was trying to keep that within the same logic and not because I was afraid to use those words.**

**Before anyone starts asking me what time line are win in when it comes to the other fandoms, well I'm glad you asked...**  
><strong>Amy (Sailor Moon) -After Galaxia was defeated in Stars<strong>  
><strong>Regina (Mean Girls)-Before the movie Begins<strong>  
><strong>Jace (Mortal Instruments)-Bookverse, after City of Bones but before City of Ashes takes place<strong>  
><strong>Elle (Legally Blonde)-After the first movie<strong>  
><strong>Stocking (Panty and Stocking)-There is no time line unless you count the ending, which takes place before<strong>  
><strong>Adrian (Little NickyChibiFangirl Reviews)-Keep in mind that this is the CF version, which takes place during the current ChibiFangirl timeline, after she broke up with him and started dating her action figure of Spike. For those unaware of ChibiFangirl reviews, this version of Adrian was never captured in the flask for whatever reason.**  
><strong>Itachi (Naruto)-After his first appearance in Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Hanzou (Tail of the Moon)-During the early volumes of the manga<strong>  
><strong>Shinji and Asuka (Evangelion)-After the series but not during the OVAs or movies<strong>  
><strong>Soul (Soul Eater)-after the anime<strong>  
><strong>Finnick (Hunger Games)-Alternate universe where he lives during Mocking Jay but is not committed to Annie<strong>  
><strong>Madoka and Sayaka (Madoka Magica)-During the current anime time line, but before meeting Mami and Homura<strong>  
><strong>Ayaka (Negima)-No storyline available, but takes place during the first version of the anime<strong>  
><strong>L (Death Note)-Before the series begins<strong>  
><strong>Yuna (FFX)-Before the game [Please note that I have never played this game, and I'm just going by the personality that is provided in Spoony's review or if I have talked to anyone about the fandom]<strong>  
><strong>Kiki (Tokyo Mew Mew Power)-After the anime, before A La Mode<strong>  
><strong>Spike (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)-After Season 7, despite ending<strong>  
><strong>Kyo (Fruits Basket)-Animeverse, no story line provided<strong>  
><strong>Bloom (Winx Club)-After season 3, but before season 4 since every season after season 3, SUCKS! (and I really like Bloom too. <strong>**)**  
><strong>ChibiFangirl (ChibiFangirl Reviews)-Current CF Timeline <strong>

**Sorry for the long note. Enjoy~**

The camera opens on Chris Mclean on the set of the sixth season of Total Drama, which is the exact setting as the first and the fourth season, Camp Wawanakwa. He has his usual smile on his face as he does his open narration.

"Hey dudes, its Chris Mclean, the host of hit shows such as Total Drama Island and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. This season is gonna be totally different." He raises his arms for emphasis. "This season is Total. Drama. Crossover." There is a pause. Then he begins to talk again. "Well, what I mean is, we're taking characters from different shows and they are going to be new contestants right here on the show. Some that are totally awesome. Others that are totally lame. Now, lets go over how things work."

The camera cuts to two junky looking wooden cabins as Chris continues to narrate. "These are where the campers will be staying for eight weeks." Then the the camera cuts to a fire pit and twenty two log stumps, that will be used as chairs. "And this is where the elimination ceremony begins. Contestants can vote who they want to sent home. And every three days we have the elimination ceremony. I will call contestants names, and they will be given a marshmallow." He holds the white fluffy candy and pops it in his mouth. Once he swallows, which is very quickly, he says, "The names that are not called is the loser and will be sent to the island of losers."

Chris holds up a briefcase that is full of cash and continues to explain the show to the audience. "The one who stays on the island longest will receive riches of some sort that they will probably blow it all away within a day or two."

The last scene cut before Chris meets the campers is the confessional outhouse. "And this is where campers get to talk about anything." He then puts one of his hand to his mouth and comes closer to the camera as if he is telling the audience a secret. "And to get some dirty business done, if you know what I mean." The camera then zooms out and Chris says the beginning phrase of every episode. "So ladies and gentlemen, this is Total. Drama. Crossover."

After the brief theme song, the campers arrived individually or sometimes in duos depending on the fandom. The first to arrive was a childish girl who was short and thin. She had characteristics of a monkey and came in on a unicycle, while twirling a beach ball on her finger. She had golden hair put into four braids and brown eyes. "Hey, Chris." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kiki. How's it going?" Chris asked, enthusiastically.

"Oh you know…." She begins as she gets off the unicycle and kicks it aside. "Circus work and cafe business." She studies the scenery in amazement. "This is going to be great. This is gonna be just like camping."

This was Kiki Benjamin, she is part of the english dubbed version of Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power. Because half of the fandoms crossing over to the Total Drama border, Chris had requested only the dubbed characters to arrive, to make it easier on non-japanese speakers. (But mostly himself)

"Nice." Chris says. He points to an empty area on the dock and says, "Why, don't you stand there and wait for your fellow campers?"

"Will do, Chris." Kiki says, enthusiastically, while taking her bags to the spot Chris had told her to stand.

The next to come to the shore was a white haired male with a laid back, cool personality. He looked slightly different than most males. He had red eyes and sharp teeth, like some kind of animal. He coolly walks off the boat with his things and looks around in disappointment, since he was expecting some luxurious place instead of this campy dump. "Ah man. This place is so uncool." He said.

"Soul, my man." He says, doing a fist bump with the white haired teen.

"Dude, weren't we supposed to be in some place with like white sand and a five star hotel?" The teen says, confused.

Chris is somewhat embarrassed but brushes it off by lying. "no…"

The white haired teen was named Soul Eater Evans. He was one of the leading roles of Funimation's Soul Eater.

Soul has no reaction to this, since freaking out was an uncool thing to do for a cool guy like him. "Whatever." He responds and strolls to where he is standing next to Kiki, who is still smiling.

Next to come to the island was a duo. One boy and one girl. The girl had auburn hair tied into two pigtails, that flowed freely in the wind. She was wearing a yellow sun dress and red dress shoes, probably the worst thing to wear while on this sadistically crazy show. The boy was wearing somewhat formal clothing with a white polo shirt and black jeans. He had dark hair and his face had bewilderment all over it. The girl on the other hand looked pissed.

"Asuka! Shinji!" Chris says, introducing the two to the audience.

"What is this place?" Complained the girl. "This probably not the right place. We were told that we were going to be on some kind of majestic island." She grabs the boy by the ear and tries to catch up with the yacht that dropped her off at the island. "C'mon, Shinji, lets go home."

"Actually, Asuka, this is the place." Shinji said, unaffected by Asuka's anger.

"What?" Asuka asked, not convinced by Shinji's statement.

"Asuka, he's right. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Chris says.

"This sucks." Asuka whines as she gets on her knees, to emphasize how upset she was. "Misato said this place is gonna be awesome. But instead we're in a living hell."

"Oh, come on, Asuka, its not that bad." Shiji tried, reassuring her, ignoring the fact that there was a seagull with that plastic thing that holds sick packs of soda together around its' neck as it was drowning, probably from asphyxiation.

This duo was Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Soryu. They are both from the modern classic anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion. Their guardian, Misato signed the two up for the summer to get them out of the house and since no angels were attacking Tokyo any more, it was a great idea for a vacation...however she thought wrong.

Asuka eventually does get off the ground and stands near the other fellow campers. Kiki tries to make small talk with Asuka, believing that she can be a potential friend. "Isn't this gonna be awesome?" She asked.

Asuka ignores the blonde and says, rudely, "Shut up, runt."

Kiki is slightly offended, but before she could say anything another camper arrives. He was tall, blonde, and muscular and was dressed in gothic attire. Soul is impressed by his get up and Shinji looks at the boy in awe. Kiki looked more intimidated since he did NOT look friendly. As for Asuka, she didn't even look at him.

"Oh hell." He says. He has some kind of european accent. Welsh to be exact.

"Adrian, good to see you." Chris said, trying to be his homey. It didn't work. Adrian simply ignored him and walked near the other campers. He knew he was in deep crap and this wasn't what he had signed up for.

This was Adrian. He was from that failure of an Adam Sandler movie, Little Nicky as Satan's oldest (and most good looking) son. He didn't bother talking to the other unworthy campers.

A blue haired female was next to appear on the island. She had a rather shy personality and had a slight british accent. "Well this is unexpected." She said, shocked to see that this was a junky camp. However unlike most of the campers, she appreciated it a lot more than they did. "Well maybe thats a good thing."

"Amy, good to see you." Chris said.

Amy smiled. "Good to see you, Mr. Mclean."

"Please, call me Chris." Chris said.

This was Amy Anderson, otherwise known as Sailor Mercury on the show Sailor Moon, as the soldier of ice.

Amy takes a stance towards to fellow campers as Shinji tries to be nice. "Your really pretty, Amy." He stammers.

"Why thank you." Amy says as she tries to figure out his name.

"Shinji. Shinji Ikari." Shinji answers her mumble.

"Its nice to meet you, Shinji." Amy says, politely.

"Gosh, Shinji. The first hot girl you meet, your already flirtting with her." Asuka comments on Shinji's act of kindness.

"W-Wha? I wasn't flirting." He stammers.

"You totally were." Asuka argues.

The two bicker as everyone else has a big anime sweat drop. Then the next camper arrives. He was wearing a black leather trench coat and had bleach blonde hair. He almost looked like the eighties rock star, Billy Idol.

"Oh bugger." He says. He had a thick british accent and was not thrilled about being at this lame ass camp.

"Spike" Chris said, introducing the camper to the audience.

"Well, I guess since I have nothing better to do, I better just stay here." Spike said annoyed.

This was Spike, the ex-villain of the cult TV show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Before he went on this trip, his friend/rival, Angel had given Spike the ring of Amara, since he was a vampire and would burn into the sunlight.

Kiki noticed the ring on Spike's hand. "Cool ring! Where did you get it?" She asked, intrigued.

Spike tried to hide the fact that he was a vampire, since they had really bad reputations now days and he didn't want to freak out anyone. (Not that he could do anything with that bloody chip in his head) "Uh, it was an engagement ring." He lied.

"From who? ChibiFangirl?" Adrian asked, with a smirk on his face. Spike had a blank look on his face, befuddled on what Adrian had said.

"Who? No, my fiancee. Buffy." Spike said, trying to keep the chrade up but still confused on what Adrian was talking about.

"Don't tell me you already forgotten her." Adrian mocked.

Chris stepped in and said, "Adrian, this is a totally different Spike. This is the REAL Spike and not your ex's hallucination."

Hallucination? That intrigued Spike. Maybe this ChibiFangirl was just like Drusilla. Dangerous.

"Well that makes sense." Adrian said, coldly. He did remember in ChibiFangirl's review of Adrian's Return that there was multiuniverses. The fanfiction version of him and the real version of him. Then he noticed the next camper. Speak of the devil. (No pun intended)

The next camper had short brown hair, glasses and wore a chicken hat. She was petite but curvy. She too was not thrilled about the camp's location. Nor was she thrilled to see her ex-boyfriend, Adrian, there either.

This was the infamous ChibiFangirl, an amuetur reviewer, who had her own webshow on , which you can watch biweekly.

"A camping area? Seriously?" She asked, as she checked her just manicured nails.

"Yep. Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, ChibiFangirl!" Chris said.

"I'd rather be back at the asylum then be here." She eyed Adrian coldly. "Espically since he is here."

"You two know each other?" Shinji asked.

"He was my boyfriend...until he kept blowing me off and then I found out he was cheating on me." ChibiFangirl angrily explained.  
>"Ugh, Men can be such jerks sometimes." Asuka said in agreement.<p>

The reviewer then changed her attention to the highly attractive vampire. "Didn't I leave you at home?' She asked, not knowing the difference between the action figure she had (that talked in her mind) and the real person.

"Actually, ChibiFangirl, that is not the action figure." Chris said.

Her face changed to sultry and said, "Well that would make sex so much easier."

Spike stood there with a blank expression of complete embarrassment as the other campers (except Adrian, who could care less about her) said, "Ew."

"Uh, this is a prime time show." Chris said, cutting in between the two. "So save the intimacy until after you get eliminated."

"Aw, I was hoping for a little fun." ChibiFangirl pouted.

The next camper had arrived. He was short but muscular and had a cold look to him. He was pale with dark eyes and long black hair.

"Interesting." He said, as he got off the yacht.

"Itachi, glad you can make it." Chris said, enthusiastically.

This was Itachi, one of the antagonists from the hit shonen anime, Naruto and its sequel, Naruto Shippuden.

Itachi said nothing and walked towards the other campers, not making any small talk or anything.

"He doesn't talk much." Shinji whispered to Asuka.

"Maybe because he is dangerous." Asuka whispered back.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just look at him. He sure doesn't look very friendly."

Itachi looked at the two and said, "You know, I can hear you."

Asuka slapped Shinji across the back and said, "Stupid Shinji, stop making assumptions about other people."

"What, I didn't-"

"You know, I am dangerous. After all, I am an S Rank Criminal." Itachi explained.

"Aaaand we can send you back at any time if you do anything stupid." Chris said, cutting in.

The next camper to arrive was a blonde girl who looked roughly about 18 and wore all pink with a pink purse and a small chihuahua inside.

"Elle, hows it going?" Chris said.

"This isn't the place on the brochure?" Elle said, confused, holding up the brouchere and then at Chris.

"No. No it isn't." Chris agreed.

"I'm so calling my parents." Elle said, reaching into her bag, grabbing her pink iphone, only to find there was no reception. "Ugh, figures."

This was Elle Woods, from the movie Legally Blonde, as a sassy but smart law student.

"Join the rest of us." Adrian agreed in his misery.

An orange haired male, who looked really angry, was the next camper to arrive. Everyone heard him say something about a damned rat, but no one (except for Chris and ChibiFangirl) knew the context of what he was talking about.

"Kyo, my man." Chris said.

Kyo ignored Chris and started muttering to himself, "I should of never of let Yuki convince me to go on this reality show."

"Well, too bad. You're here!" Chris said.

"You don't think I know that already?" Kyo snapped.

This was Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket. He is known to have cat like qualities and hating leeks and mostly his temper.

Asuka, from the crowd of campers, could feel some kind of odd attraction to him. Kaji was one thing, but he was long gone and Kyo seemed like the perfect person for her. "Schön." She said to herself, admiring his beauty.  
>"Whats that mean?" Kiki asked.<p>

"Shuddup. Its none of your buisness, kid." Asuka said, brushing her off.

"What language is that anyway? Hebrew or something?" Soul asked, admiring Asuka's native tongue.

"Its german." Amy said, knowing a few phrases, here and there.

Asuka's eyes widened, "You speak deutsch!"

"Only a little bit. I took it my freshman year." Amy said.

"I still wanna know what she said. Is it bad?" Kiki asked.

"No, she is just fawning over the new camper." Amy answered.

Kyo's ears perked and said, "I didn't come here for a romance. I came here to win, dammit."

Asuka nodded, hiding her embarrassment. "So did I."

"No, you didn't! I heard the blue haired girl say that you were talking about me!" Kyo argued.

"She was lying! I was talking about the lake. The lake looks….nice." Asuka lied. The lake, however, was the most disgusting lake anyone could look at. It was full of pollution and dying sea creatures.

"Wow, Asuka, didn't know you had a thing for dead things." Adrian mocked.

"Shut up!" Asuka told him.

The next campers to arrive was a set of three girls, who looked like the type of girls that would make high school aged boys' heads turned. Even in this case. On the left was a girl in a white sun dress with long flowing golden hair. The girl in the middle was wearing mostly pink and had medium length strawberry blonde hair. And on the right looked like a loli goth type of girl with long blue hair with pink strands.

"Regina! Ayaka! Stocking! Glad to see all of you made it here okay." Chris said. Everyone knew he was lying. Chris could care less if someone dropped dead this second.

"So, where is the hot tub?" The strawberry haired girl asked.

'There is none. Its just a lame camp" Chris answered.

"Darn and I really wanted a mani pedi." Said the other blonde.

"No can do here." Chris said.

"At least tell me there is some (censored) sweets here." The goth girl said.

"No, sorry." Chris said.

"Well this is gonna suck." The goth girl groaned.

The strawberry blonde girl was Regina George, from the modern classic movie, Mean Girls. The golden blonde was Ayaka Yukihiro from Negima. And the goth girl was Stocking Anarchy from Panty and Stocking. The three had became friends one summer and decided to be on this sort of reality show.

Regina flipped her hair back and said, "Whatever, we didn't come here for a spa treatment. We came to win."

"That's right...even though this place is so gross." Stocking said, looking at the polluted water.

"Also check out the guys here." Ayaka said, eyeing Itachi, who wasn't paying attention.

"Yes, Chris did make a wise decision." Regina said, her eyes set on Adrian.

Adrian returned her gaze, which made ChibiFangirl infuriated as she gripped on to Spike, who was shocked at her response.

'Two can play at this game.' She thought.

"Will you let go of me?" Spike asked.

"No." ChibiFangirl said, now hugging him.

"Oh, ChibiFangirl, never know when to quit." Adrian teased.

"Yeah, you do the same!" ChibiFangirl argued.

The argument was stopped by the next camper, who was a blonde boy in a hawaiin shirt and a boogie board.

"Finnick, glad you can make it." Chris said, fistbumping the blonde.

"Glad to be here, Chris." The boy responded.

This boy was named Finnick Odair and he was from the novel trilogy, The Hunger Games as well as the movie franchise. Not only was he known for his good looks but he was known for his swimming and fishing skills as well, hints the boogie board.

"Whats with the board?" Stocking asked.

"I thought we'd get a surfing break." Finnick responded.

"Have you seen the water here?" Asuka said, pointing at the polluted water.

"Not only that, this is Total Drama Island, the most sadistic reality TV show to be aired. We'd be lucky if we got a regular surf board challange." Spike added.

"Well, I did survive the Hunger Games. Twice. I have nothing to be afraid of." Finnick gloated.

Next to come to shore was a pale boy with messy black hair and his eyelids had dark circles under his eyes. He looked somewhat ill and was slouched over in an awkward position. He got of the boat and said, "Hello. My name is L."

This was L, the genius antagonist in the show Death Note. Though some may say that he is the protagonists if they are on team L instead of team Kira.

"L? What? Did your parents forget to add more letters?" Kyo joked.

L said nothing in response. In his mind, Kyo was a minor annoyance soon to be destroyed. He was here to win. He shook hands with Chris and walked towards the other campers.

The next camper was a female who wore a white tank top and a blue mini skirt and had a shy aura to her. Soul and Finnick couldn't keep their eyes off her.

"Yuna." Chris said, introducing the camper to the others as well as the audiance.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, softly.

'Whoa, she is hot.' Finnick thought. 'And so formal.'

There was little interaction between anyone else, besides some flirtation with only eyes or jealous glares from some others. Or in some others' case, they'd still be bickering with one another. (Adrian and ChibiFangirl, Asuka and Shinji)

Yuna was then followed by a tanned male camper, who had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail. He must of been a ninja fan since his shirt had a shuriken on it.

"Hanzou." Chris introduced.

The boy named Hanzou smirked and said, "This should be good training."

This was Shimo No Hanzou also known as Hattori Hanzou from the not so popular manga, Tail of the Moon.

"Training?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm a ninja. I need to practice my endurance." He said, giving her a warm smile.

"Ooh, Itachi is a ninja too!" Kiki pointed out. She looked at Itachi. "Do you two know each other?"

Itachi chuckled and said, "No, we must come from different villages."

"Yes, I come from the land of Iga." Hanzou introduced.

"And I am an ex-kohona member." Itachi said.

"Ex huh? What, did you get kicked out or something?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, I am afraid that is non of our concern." Amy said.

"She's right. It is non of your concern." Itachi said with a cold grin.

Next to come on the island were two girls. One had blue hair and seemed more of a tomboy. The other had pink hair and was more feminine.

"Oh no!" The pink girl said. "We're probably the last ones here, Sayaka."

"Actually, Madoka, you're here just in time. We have two more campers to wait for." Chris said.

"See, Madoka? You don't have anything to worry about." Sayaka said, reassuring her friend.

These two girls were best friends. Their names were Sayaka and Madoka from the magical girl show, Puella Magi Madoka Magica. They stood next to the huddle of campers as the next camper arrived. It was a male, dressed in a black tank top and jeans and was covered in tattoos. He had medium curly blonde hair.

"Nice runes." ChibiFangirl complimented flirtatiously.

"Thanks." He said, eyeing her in the same way. He spoke with some kind of british accent.

"Jace, welcome to the island." Chris said.

This was Jace Wayland from Mortal Instruments. He is a shadow hunter, which explains the runes all over his body.

"How do you know about runes?" Jace asked, ChibiFangirl, since no one else was aware of the other fandoms besides her

"I read your book." ChibiFangirl responded. She also pointed to the pendant around her neck, which was in the shape of the angelic rune. "I also own this."

The two continued flirting when Kyo looked over at Spike and whispered "Looks like she is done clinging to you."

"Yeah, I wonder how long this will last." Spike responded. "Who knows? She could come back."

The last camper to arrive was a red headed female who was thin and had torquise colored eyes.

"Bloom." Chris introduced.

"Hey, Chris." She said, in a friendly matter. This was Bloom, the leader and the main protagonist of the Winx Club.

"Alright campers, now that we are all here, follow me and I'll show you around." Chris said, with a gesture telling the campers to come with him. He showed them the outhouse confessional, the cafeteria and the bunks.

"Please tell me the bunks aren't co-ed." Yuna said, with a blush across her face. She wasn't sure about what she thought about any of the guys on the island so far. And the thought of sharing a room with a few embarrassed her.

"No. There is a girls bunk and a boys bunk." Chris told them.

"Thank god. Men are perverts anyway." Asuka said, crossing her arms to amplify her breast.

ChibiFangirl was devastated. "Now I can't have Jace or Spike." She muttered.

"This is a reality TV show, not a porn." Regina commented, though she wasn't thrilled herself, since she wanted Adrian.

"This is gonna be great. Its gonna be like a sleepover!" Shinji said.

"Except we have to put up with one another's baggage." Kyo commented.

"It can't be that bad." Jace said.

"Yeah, this should be fun." Sayaka said.

"We have one more place to visit. The campfire pit!" Chris said and lead them to the area. "This is where you will go after every three days to determine who is the loser of the challenge. You each will be given a marshmallow, except for one, and that person will be going home." He pulled out his clipboard and said, "Okay the first team is the Radioactive Stinky Socks, which will consist of "Soul, Kyo, Sayaka, Madoka…"

"Yay, we are not separated." Madoka said, hugging her friend.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would do without you." Sayaka said.

Kyo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at their reaction. Chris then continued on the list of names on the team, "Hanzou, Kiki, Yuna, Elle, Jace, Amy, and L"

"Well, this is one colorful team." L commented.

"Indeed it is." Hanzou agreed. "We have gypsies, princesses, nerds, and the hotties, like myself." Yuna and Elle giggled at his joke.

"But….I was supposed to be teamed with Jace." ChibiFangirl said, defeated.

"Oh grow up, its not like he is eliminated from the island. You can still see him." Regina said.

"You're just happy that we're stuck with Adrian! If we weren't, then what would you do?" ChibiFangirl said.

"I wouldn't be whining like you are!" Regina retorted.

"Now, now guys. We barely know each other and we're already bickering!" Bloom said, trying to break up the fight.

"As for the second team, the Demonic Golden Cheese is Finnick, Asuka, Adrian, Regina, Stocking, Ayaka, Chibifangirl, Itachi, and Spike." Chris said.

"Well at least I have Spike on my team." ChibiFangirl said, clinging back to Spike.

"Gosh, she is such a slut." Regina whispered to her friends.

"Now then, who wants lunch?" Chris said to the group.

Lunch consisted of different colored mush that no one could identify. The one cooking was Chef Hatchet, a dark skinned, buff, mean chef.

"What is this? Slop?" Kyo asked.

"Don't you criticize my food." Chef grunted.

"This doesn't have too many carbs does it?" Ayaka asked. "I have to loose five pounds."

"You get what I give you." Chef answered.

"I think it taste good." L said.

"Your joking, right?" Stocking said, giving him a grossed out face.

"It taste like yams." L said, taking another bite of orange goop.

"See, that boy knows good food." Chef said, somewhat proud of himself.

"Campers, meet me outside the dining hall in an hour. Its almost time to start your first challenge." Chris said.

"Oh boy, I wonder what we're doing." Kiki pondered.

"I bet its something fun like a surfing competition." Finnick said.

"Or who can make the better arts and crafts project." Amy said.

"You guys are clueless, huh?" ChibiFangirl said. "Have you seen this show?"

The three shook their heads. ChibiFangirl sighed. "Then find out for yourselves. Its not gonna be pretty."

After a disgusting lunch, the campers changed into their bathing suits and Chris lead them to a big cliff, which the camera pans down to emphasize how big the cliff was.

"Oh (censored)" Stocking said. "You're not (censored) serious, are you?"

"Yep. You must jump off this this one thousand foot cliff, into the safe zone, which is that small oval of buoys. If you miss the oval, you may or may not be attacked by sharks." Chris told the group. "Once you made it to the safe zone, you must get on that boat."

"How the hell did this make it passed the television crew?" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah, this sounds dangerous." Yuna said, with a timid looking pose.

"Don't worry, it may or may not be safe." Chris reassured apathetically.

"Thank you. That really makes us feel better." Jace said, sarcastically.

"Also, both teams will win a hot tub, though the winning team gets an added bonus. The way that will determine who won the challenge is by team points. Those who chicken out or miss the oval will not get a point for the team." Chris explained. "Now, who on the Demonic Golden Cheese wants to go first?"

Everyone looked at one another. Then Bloom spoke, "I'll go!"

"Alright! No pressure or anything." Chris said, pretending to cheer her on.

Bloom had considered using her magic, however she knew that would be cheating. So she mustered up the courage to finally jump off the cliff. She successfully made it into the safe zone, giving her team a point. Her team cheered.

"I'll go next." Spike said. He sounded as if he had no fear. After all, heights didn't scare them and water never killed vampires anyway.

"Be careful, Spike." ChibiFangirl said, fearing for his safety.

"I'll be fine." Spike said, successfully jumping into the safe zone, joining the boat with whipped her brow, in relief.

Adrian was somewhat jealous of Spike's stunt and his ability to lack fear. Then he remembered, he too was an immortal and even if a shark did kill him, he can always come back from Hell. "I'll go." He had predicted that he would make it in the safe zone, which he did.

"Darn, I'd hope he would drown." ChibiFangirl muttered.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Regina said, interested in ChibiFangirl's anger.

"Yeah, but that is none of your business." ChibiFangirl shouted.

"Guys, who's next?" Spike called from below.

Itachi shrugged. "I guess I will." He said. Unfortunately, he did not make it in the safe zone and had not known that.

"Oh no." He heard Bloom say. He saw the buoys were just a feet away from him. Hopefully he would've made it there in time before a shark would get to him. He felt it brush against his leg and he tried to keep his thoughts calm and to swim to the boat. He could hear his team cheering him on. Successfully, he grabbed on to the boat with Adrian, Bloom and Spike The shark tried to go after him but before the challenge began, Chris had told all the sharks that they could not enter the oval of buoys...or else he wouldn't feed them.

Itachi sighed of relief as Bloom hugged him, thanking god that he was still alive. He could hear the rest of the team, exhale from the tension that he had put on them.

"The Demonic Golden Cheese does not get a point for that." Chris said as the rest of the team groaned. "With that said, who wants to go next?"

"I don't know…" Shinji said, looking deep down where his teammates stood. "I don't think, I can."

"Your doing it, Shinji!" Asuka said, angrily, grabbing him by the ear. "I can't afford to loose any more points."

"But Asuka, the drop is too…" She had already had thrown him off the cliff, he was interrupted by the sounds of his cowardly screaming. He did make it to the safe zone, though he was hit the crotch by one of the buoys. He groaned in pain.

"Wow, Asuka. You're so strong." Regina complemented. "Mind giving me a push too? I'm also terrified of heights."

"Sure, no problem. I don't accept cowards onto this team." She said and then she threw Regina in the water.

Regina and Stocking both made it into the safe zone. However Ayaka and Asuka didn't, and both of them were lucky they had not gotten attacked by sharks. The only two campers on the team that remained were Finnick and ChibiFangirl.

ChibiFangirl was sweating bullets. In the confessional she said, "Okay, here's the thing. I can't swim. I just never learned. Not that I could, I've been living in an asylum for a while."

Finnick put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and asked empathetically, "Are you okay?"

"No...I don't know if I can do this." ChibiFangirl answered, frantically.

"You saw your teammates do it, you should be safe." Finnick said.

"Thats not the thing." She looked at the teammates, who sat on the boat, thousands of feet below her and said, "I can't swim."

"You can always back out." Chris said, holding up a yellow chicken hat, similar to the one she was already wearing. "But you'll have to wear this all day." He then made chicken noises, mocking her.

"I'm already wearing one, so does it matter?" ChibiFangirl questioned.

"No, because I'd be making fun of you all day." Chris said.

ChibiFangirl's nervous had not gotten any better.

"Tell you what, I'll jump shortly after you, so I can catch you if you drown?" Finnick suggested.

ChibiFangirl blushed. "You'd do that?" She asked.

Finnick nodded as the people on top could hear Adrian yell, "Will you two just jump already?"

ChibiFangirl attempted to dive off the cliff, shortly followed by Finnick. ChibiFangirl had sunk in the safety zone a little bit as Finnick caught her in an instant as she was paddled to the boat. She was trying to hide her blush. The rest of the team cheered.

"Alright, Demonic Golden Cheese!" Chris told them, from the cliff. "That gives you eight points!" The team cheered again. Then Chris turned to the opposing team, the Radioactive Stinky Socks. "Which one of you wants to score one for the team?" He asked.

"I'm so scared." Madoka said, clinging onto Kyo.

Kyo noticed something. "Get off me." He said, angrily, pushing her away. He looked at his palms and said, "How come I didn't change? Did Tohru break the Sohma curse while I was away?"

"What are you talking about?" Sayaka asked.

"Oh you mean your transformation? Yeah, none of your fandom elements work here." Chris said. "Which could be a good or bad thing."

"Dammit, Chris! Why did you have to expose my secret! I'll have to erase your memories once I get eliminated." Kyo said, aggravated.

"Your the one who asked why you didn't transform, you stupid boy." Jace told him.

Kyo yelled at him, "Don't call me stupid!"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, like how everyone was thinking at the moment.

"No magical girls can transform here, neither can Kyo, but in his case it is a curse, so thats a plus for him. Jace cannot use any runes here, even if he puts them on, they are of no use. And no powers of any kind would work. Also I don't see why Spike needs the ring he has since he isn't going to melt either." Chris explained.

"Ring?" Kiki asked, remembering the ring she complimented on.

"Melt?" Elle asked.

"He is a vampire!" L said, it was the only logical guess in his mind.

"What? No, they don't exist!" Hanzou said.

"Neither do devils or fairies or people that turn into magestic weapons." Chris said. "But they are all here. That makes Spike the vampire"

Amy looked at her sailor scout transformation pen and said, "so even if I shouted Mercury Power, nothing would happen?"

"Correct. We aren't sure why." Chris said. "Now enough, bickering. Somebody jump, or else you'll get no points."

"Fine, I'll go first. This shouldn't be so bad."Jace said, as he jumped. He hadn't made it in the safety zone and sharks were already on his tail. Luckily, the boat was only an arm's length away, as ChibiFangirl and Finnick dragged him in.

"Don't worry, Jace, I'll score us the point!" Kiki said, diving into the safe zone as her team from above cheered.

"I'll go next. Heights don't scare me, I trained on a mountain for crying out loud." Kyo said and jumped in, hitting himself against some rocks, which put him in some amount of pain.

"I can't do this." Yuna said, fearfully.

"You'll have to wear this hat all day." Chris told her. "As well as go down the escalator of losers."

Yuna put her head down in defeat and put on the hat as she went down the escalator.

"I'll go next!" Amy said. She nervously prepared herself for the jump as she successfully made it into the safe zone followed by Madoka and Sayaka, who jumped together, Hanzou and Soul.

Kyo was attacked by sharks but then later beat them up. The rest of the day, he had scars and bruises and stains of blood on his body. His group as well as the opposing team were terrified when that happened.

The only two who remained were L and Elle.

"I won't do this. My condition won't let me." L said, unashamed to take the chicken hat from Chris.

"Your condition?" Elle asked.

"Have you seen me recently? I'm kind of out of shape." L said. He got on the escaltor and waved bye bye. "See you later."

Elle looked down to see her teammates, counting on her. She considered backing out but she already knew that her team had four penalties against her with Jace and Kyo missing the mark and L and Yuna missing out. But then she remembered she really wanted that hottub. She took a deep breath and plunged towards the water, successfully making it in the target as her team cheered.

"The Golden Demonic Cheese wins the game with the score being eight to seven." Chris said as the Golden Demonic Cheese team cheered. "That means you get these carts to push those crates that hold your hot tub supplies."

"What do we get?" Kyo asked.

"Nothing, you guys have to push yourselves. Also, I'll see the Radioactive Stinky Socks at the campfire elimination ceremony night." Chris said as he let the campers be. There was four giant crates for the teams to push, however the Golden Demonic Cheese had the advantage since the crates were extremely heavy. The team laughed and talked optimistically as the Radioactive Stinky Socks were miserable, with two people pushing each crates.

"I can't believe you two pussies backed out." Kyo told Yuna and L, who were pushing one crate.

"I'm sorry, I just scared of heights." Yuna said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well you cost us the challenge and we're miserable because of you." Kyo complained.

"Hey, leave her alone! We all have our quirks! There will be other challenges." Amy said, angrily.

"Also…" Jace began cooly, "Just because they backed out, doesn't mean we have to eliminate them. We can always eliminate you." He formed a smirk across his face as Kyo gulped. He had no response and kept pushing in silence.

After what felt like an hour of pushing, half of the team made it to the cabins while the other half, which consisted of Amy, Soul, Madoka, and Sayaka still pushing. "Hold on, pee break." Madoka said.

"Yeah, I should probably go too. After all it's been a while since we started pushing. We'd be lucky if we get there in less than an hour." Soul said.

The two went near a nearby bush as Amy called, "Be careful of wild animals."

"And poison ivy!" Sayaka added.

But it was too late, Soul had noticed a snake once he was done taking a whiz and strated freaking out. Madoka was done too and noticed Soul's screaming as the two ran out of the bushes and the snake, surprisingly catching up to them.  
>The snake latched itself onto Soul and bit him in various areas as he and his teammates were freaking out, not sure what to do.<p>

Chris came to the group and said, "what's going on? Your slowing your team down!" He then noticed the snake and said to it, "Hey, what did I say about attacking campers?"

The snake gave an apologetic look on its face and slithered away. Soul's face and neck and shoulders were covered in snake bites that itched and burned.

"Soul, you look awful." Madoka said, shocked.

"It isn't that bad." Soul lied. Everyone knew so once it took another hour of pushing.

"Where were you guys?" Elle asked, then freaked out once she saw Soul's swollen upper half.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kiki asked.

"I was attacked by a snake in the woods after I took a pee break." Soul answered.

"He looks awful." Jace said, examining him. "He needs serious medical attention."

"Ah, don't sweat it." Chris said. "Things like this happen all the time on the show."

"Chris, you gotta be joking right now." Amy said. "He could collapse from shock." Soul then passed out as Elle freaked out again.

Chris furrowed his brow. "Fine, I'll treat him." He said, dragging Soul by the ankles to the infirmary.

Later that night, the Demonic Golden Cheese had a hot tub party as the Radioactive Stinky Socks were called to the campfire elimination ceremony. Soul was conscious again, with an eye patch over his eye, which was swelling along with numerous amounts of band-aids.

"Campers, this is the first elimination ceremony." Chris said. He held a plate of marshmallows in his hand. "The ones who are safe from elimination, will be given a marshmallow. However, if you don't receive a marshmallow, you'll be on the boat of losers and never to return to the island. Ever."

The campers were silent, waiting to see who was going to make it through.

Jace, Kiki, Elle, Madoka, Elle, Sayaka, Amy, Yuna, L, and Hanzou all received their marshmallows leaving Soul and Kyo the final two.

"I have to be honest." Amy said in the confessional. "As much as Kyo was being a jerk, i was worried about Soul since I really don't trust Chris and Chef as a doctor. I think its best to send him off so he can get treatment."

Chris looked at the two adolescent males in silence, embracing the suspense. Kyo gulped as Soul was spacy due to the snakebite. Chris raised his finger and pointed at….


End file.
